A little Rash Behavior
by inkandquill90
Summary: Seamus and Hermione. Gotta love the pair of them together. Irish temper and Hermione's rationality.
1. A little Rash behavior

**Note: I have an unnatural block about Romances so all the constructive criticism I can get is much appreciated. Take it at face value. I'll write more if people actually like it. **

**Sadly I don't own the world of Harry Potter but you gotta love Jo Rowling for creating it for us. **

Hermione admired his large hands as they flicked his wand trying to master the spell that Flitwick had set for them. Flitwick had asked Hermione to do some tutoring sessions with Seamus who couldn't get the grip of charms to save his life. He seemed to be able to set nearly anything on fire though. The irony wasn't lost on her that they were practicing a water charm when he managed to singe the cuffs of her robes. She sighed and looked over at his soot covered face.

"Seamus, you must concentrate."

"Christ Hermione, I'm trying. I just can't focus today. I'm sorry for wasting your time… and burning your robes. I've always been bum at charms. Me mam is gonta be so upset when I have to repeat this final year. Specially afterall we been through this past year. She was always brilliant with charms too."

Hermione saw the pain in Seamus' eyes and couldn't stop herself from crossing the room to comfort him.

"Seamus the robes aren't important and you are a brilliant…"

But whatever else she was going to say was lost when she reached him and touched his arm. That simple comforting touch was so much more when she looked in to his eyes. His bright blue eyes, so clear. The words literally died in her mouth when she looked in to those eyes. She then found her eyes moving down to his lips. She wildly found herself wondering what it would be like to kiss those lips. No sooner had the thought crossed her mind that she seemed to find her presence of mind and she whirled away from Seamus blushing furiously. The exchange only took a second but she knew he had seen her staring and she couldn't conceal her embarrassment. She cleared her throat and mumbled that they were finished for the day and should carry on next week. She really wanted to get out of the room. She needed a place to breathe and overanalyze the situation. She took off for the door. But before she could turn the handle she heard Seamus' voice behind her. Soft, husky, barely audible, he only said her name. She felt something stir within her that she had never felt when Ron said her name. It was a heat and wiggliness in her belly that made her fear to turn around and face him. If she turned, her world would change as she knew it and she wasn't ready to relinquish that control. She relished in the control she was able to maintain. She didn't turn, but she didn't leave either with her hand resting on the doorknob. She felt his presence behind her. It was warm and comforting. She desperately wanted to lean in to him and allow him to hold her. It had been so long since Ron's arms had held her. Still she stayed still with her hand against the door and her eyes closed tight.

She felt his firm hand on her shoulder and he gently turned her around to face him. She still had her eyes closed but when she felt his hand under her chin she was able to open them and found herself looking in his eyes. Those eyes. She could lose herself in those eyes. Ron's eyes were blue too, she never lost herself in his. His hand moved up to caress her cheek. She felt the blush creep up her cheeks again but a warmth was spreading in her lower abdomen too. It was quite possibly the most erotic feeling she had had up until this point in her life. That changed rapidly as Seamus brought his mouth down to hers. The kiss was soft and gentle. His lips felt comfortable against hers and it was a confident first meeting. She was taken aback at how much she was enjoying it. She moved her hands to settle around his waist and felt the strong core muscles beneath. Taking this as a sign that she was enjoying the encounter, Seamus moved his hand to tangle in her hair and deepen the kiss. She willingly parted her lips to allow Seamus in. The kiss was becoming more heated by the moment and Hermione was losing all sane thought. All she could think of was how much she wanted to feel Seamus' large hands all over her body. But as soon as she felt his free hand moving from her hip up past her rib cage and heading to her breast, a vision of Ron's face popped in to her head and she shoved him away.

"Seamus," Hermione said breathlessly, "Stop."

The poor boy was panting and so was Hermione. But now fear was beginning to kick in.

"I… I have to leave. We shouldn't have…. Perhaps we shouldn't have these study sessions any more. Bye." And she wrenched open the door leaving Seamus stunned and looking perhaps a little hurt and dashed out the door racing for the nearest girl's bathroom. She desperately needed a good cry and perhaps a cold shower.

Seamus slid down the door trying to figure out what the hell had just happened. Bloody hell. He had just kissed Hermione Granger. That was an interesting development. So much for boring tutoring sessions. Who would have thought brainiac Granger had it in her. That was the most intense kiss of his life. To be honest he wanted to do a whole lot more to her than just kiss her which was also puzzling. He had never bothered with her before. She wasn't the type he usually went for. But oh god, her touch was soft and her eyes were sexy as hell. Not to mention hidden under those robes were a few killer curves. Seamus shook his head. She is in love with Weasley. Everyone knows they're together. Hell, they make the papers every time they poke their noses out the front door together. He and Weasley are friends for the love of Merlin. Seamus considered himself for a moment. He always thought he was an exceptional kisser and had always received phenomenal reports from his previous lovers, but there was something about her. There was something much more intense in their kiss that had nothing to do with hormones of teenagers. He needed to get away for a while. Maybe get in a fight or get drunk. Oh hell. Maybe he just needed a good lay to get Hermione out of his system. Doubtful, but was there really any harm in trying? Wickedly smiling, he got to his feet and wandered out of the room in search of some debauchery.

Hermione sunk down on cool tile of the girl's bathroom on the fourth floor. Tears were refusing to come and now her brain was in overdrive. She was going over the facts. Yes she was dating Ronald Weasely. He was a war hero, auror in training, and supposedly madly in love with her. Yes she had kissed another person. Yes, it felt wonderful. Yes he made her feel like Ron had never had. Did that mean she should break up with Ron? Did that mean she was no longer in love with him? Surely if you were in love with someone, you didn't just stop one day. It was true, Ron had been distant lately and she hadn't exactly been open with him either. But all relationships went through the rough patches, right? Her instantaneous attraction to Seamus was just lust and the sheer fact that she wasn't getting any romance from her boyfriend. It was nothing more and she could control herself could she not? She was the brightest witch of the age. She could manage to be in the same room with another man and not want to rip all of his clothes off. She sat up and straightened her robes. She would not let Professor Flitwick down and she would not let Seamus down because she couldn't control her hormones. No. She got up and marched out the door. She would find Seamus and apologize for her rash and unprofessional behavior.


	2. Determination

Hermione found Seamus outside the castle sitting in the dwindling twilight near the lake. As she came up behind him, she couldn't help but notice his broad shoulders and his strong, muscular arms as he casually lounged on them with his shirt sleeves rolled up past his elbows. How had she missed how attractive Seamus was? Perhaps it was because she had known him for the last seven years and watched him go through all those awkward adolescent years. Another thought struck her as she approached him; she had never seen him without the company of another person in all the time she had known him. It was strange to see him alone. Unnatural. It made her nervous to approach him. But she was determined and nobody could match Hermione's drive to complete a task once it was set to her. She cleared her throat to announce her presence. She saw his back tense up but that was the only indication he gave that he realized she was there.

"Um.. Seamus, might I… Might I speak to you for a moment," Hermione said uncertainly. She didn't know why, but he made her quite nervous.

"Has anyone ever managed ta stop ya before?" This was accompanied by a light chuckle and Hermione was immediately put at ease, though she was a little put off about being told she talked too much.

"No," she said decisively as she sat down next to him. He laughed outright this time and Hermione found herself enjoying his laughter. Suddenly, the idea of being strictly professional with Seamus was no longer so appealing. She did need more friends she reasoned, Ron and Harry kept telling her so. While she knew they meant more female friends, she wasn't in the mood to work out semantics.

"So I don suppose ya came round to sit here and stare at a lake with a handsome devil like meself didya?"

Hermione smiled wryly. "No. I came to apologize for my behavior today. It was completely inappropriate. I should not have encouraged you."

"Hermione, ya didn't encourage me a bit. In fact, if I weren't the brave lad that I am, I woulda let ya leave but I like takin' chances. An' I don' regret it. Not a bit. Do you?"

If Hermione was being honest with herself that was the best kiss she had ever had, including the time she made out with Viktor Krum after the Yule Ball. She looked over at Seamus. Could she tell him the truth? He knew she was with Ron. But that would imply that Ron sucked at kissing. Well, honestly, he does. Ron seemed like a scrawny little boy compared with Seamus. In the end, she would always end up with Ron, she knew that. She had too many obligations not to end up with Ron, even if she wasn't entirely happy with him. Would it be so wrong if she just had one time, one time that was perfect, that would satiate her for the rest of her life?

She sighed and lay back on the grass. It was beginning to get chilly outside. "That was the best kiss I have ever had, Seamus."

"But you're confused, because yeh've got Ron. I understand, Hermione. Want some firewhiskey?"

She looked up at him and saw that his eyes were glinting mischievously as he offered her the bottle. Hermione saw shock in his eyes as she took the bottle from him, took a long draught and let the burn in her throat give her courage, because no amount of being a Gryffindor was going to help her here. She threw down the bottle and just as Seamus' look of surprise turned to one of protest for throwing a bottle of Odgen's finest, Hermione threw her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his. It only took him a moment to respond quite enthusiastically. The fire in her belly exploded as Seamus' tongue swept in to her mouth and yet he was quite gentle as he laid her back down on the grass. His solid body hovered above her and Hermione felt the power of his muscular form. Everything about him was intoxicating. Her senses were alive and burning. She tasted the whiskey on his breath and smelled the slightly stagnant scent of the lake water. He started planting wet kisses on her throat and she could feel his hot breath burning a trail down her neck. She turned her head so that he could have better access. She gasped when she felt his hand on her breast, but this time she did not push him away. All she could think was that he was so much better at this than Ron. However, all thought was erased as the buttons on her shirt came undone and Seamus' mouth followed his agile fingers. Just as he was reaching her right breast a twig snapped nearby. Hermione gasped and shoved Seamus away. She felt her heart beating faster than it had been a moment ago. Within seconds she had the buttons done up on her shirt and was rustling around for her wand. It had gotten quite dark already. All she could think of was that they had been seen and whoever it was would tell Ron of her indiscretion.

She found her wand and was able to shed light in the direction of the noise. All that was there was a squirrel looking quite confused at all the light. Hermione blinked rapidly letting relief course through her. She stood up quickly and looked down at Seamus who looked unrepentant and unperturbed that they could easily have been seen. She pocketed her wand.

"We should get back to the castle. Dinner's probably ended." Her brisk manner had returned and she marched off with her head held high. Seamus sighed. The woman was going to drive him mad. But damn did she feel good. He realized she was only doing this because she was unhappy with Ron, but, hell, he wanted her regardless. And when a Finnegan wanted something, they usually got it.


	3. Deviation

**Disclaimer: This world was created by JK Rowling. Thanks to her though.**

**Seamus and Hermione finally seal the deal. **

The next few days flew by in a flurry of activity. Hermione was busy getting ready for Halloween with the other heads and prefects and barely had a moment to spare for Seamus. Seamus knew that Hermione was purposefully keeping her distance from him, but he couldn't understand why. They obviously had chemistry, there wasn't any denying that. He supposed that scrawny git Ronald was still getting in his way. He would just have to show Hermione that he was the better man.

Hermione was nervous to meet Seamus for their tutoring session that evening but she was headed there all the same. Flitwick had kept her after class that day to ask how she and Seamus were doing and all she could manage were a few mumbles that they were coming along nicely around her embarrassment at remembering the last two times she and Seamus were alone together.

She walked in to the empty classroom that she and Seamus used for practice to find him lying on the floor staring up at the ceiling. She walked over to him and looked up curiously. Above him were four little birds twittering madly and she couldn't help but laugh. This was her favorite spell and something of a specialty. Seamus looked over at her.

"Look what I've mastered. All on me own too."

"That's brilliant Seamus. Really. These are my favorite."

"Yeh don't say. Come and sit with me. I thought we'd take a break from tutoring. I've had one hell of a week."

Hermione cocked an eyebrow and sat a respectable distance away from Seamus.

"Why was your week so horrible?"

"I failed that potions exam and Snape is forcing me to do extra work to catch up. And I broke things off with Lavender." He looked Hermione right in the eyes. She felt her breath catch.

"I had no idea you and Lavender were together," she said softly. It was one thing for her to knowingly cheat on Ron, but to become the other woman was something else. It made her feel like a cheap whore and she couldn't help but feel ashamed at the way she was acting.

"Eh it wasn't much. She was a decent lay, but I found meself heading in a different direction," He shrugged nonchalantly. "I wasn't about to take her home to meet me mam or marry the girl," he said when he saw the look on Hermione's face. Ah fuck. Hermione had more emotions than any person he had ever met. She looked on the verge of tears. Seamus hated it when girls cried. He felt so useless. Well this wasn't going as planned. Fuck it. Time to change tact.

"Have dinner with me, love. I'm a fairly decent cook when it comes down to it." He smiled softly and Hermione's miserable look changed to one of surprise.

Hermione laughed a bit and felt relief that Seamus had changed the subject. She didn't like to think of all her indiscretions of the past few weeks. Although having dinner with the focus of those indiscretions probably wasn't the smartest idea either. However all her common sense flew out the window when she looked at his relaxed frame and found herself wanting to be held by those strong arms. Just to lie on the floor with him and stay there all night long.

"I would love to have dinner with you, Seamus." She would deal with the guilt in the morning.

He sat up grinning. This is more like it, he thought. He pulled out his wand and a blanket and picnic basket appeared on the floor in front of him. He spread the blanket out and pulled a few candle stubs out of the basket. He melted the waxy bottoms so they would stay upright and lit them. Next he pulled out two goblets and a bottle of elfin wine. (The very best he could knick from the kitchens.) Finally, two sandwiches and a bowl of fruit. Hermione laughed out loud.

"So much for cooking."

"I said that I could cook. Not that I did for tonight," He chuckled.

In the candlelight Hermione's features were softened and she looked much more dainty and feminine. The shadows threw her curves in the sharp relief and he found himself admiring all the beauty everyone else seemed to overlook. The smile slid off his face and he reached out and grabbed her hand impulsively. Hermione looked down as his larger hand engulfed her smaller one and she felt a burst of electricity up her arm. When her eyes found his, she saw a fire and intensity in them that she had never seen before. He was fully focused on her. Like she was the only person in the world. Ron had never looked at her like this. Like she was beautiful and he was lucky to even be in the same room with her.

Hermione felt a constriction in her throat and in an effort to get the evening back on a plane she understood she removed her hand and said with a smile, "Now, Mr. Finnegan, I think you might be trying to seduce me."

A lazy smile crept across his lips as he moved himself across the blanket to place his face mere inches from hers. She could smell the distinctly refreshing minty smell of his breath on her face.

"No. A woman like you can't be seduced." And he gathered up in his arms and delivered the most mind numbing, passionately crushing kiss Hermione had ever had. This was on a whole other level from the other times they had fooled around. This was deeper and more meaningful. Just when Hermione felt she might suffocate, he broke the kiss and pushed some of her hair behind one ear; looking at her face as though he were unsure of what he was doing with Hermione in his arms.

"Why did you stop," Hermione whispered softly. She had no intention of letting this moment escape.

He smiled at her as he let his thumb caress her cheek.

"You are so beautiful, Hermione. I want," he hesitated a moment and looked away from her. Hermione stayed silent. He took a deep breath. "I want ta be with yeh. Always."

Hermione smiled and pulled his chin up to look her in the eyes. She would deal with the guilt in the morning. And she was kissing him back with as much passion as she could muster. He allowed her to push him back on to the blanket and she pulled his tie loose and slowly started undoing the buttons on his shirt. Seamus was taken by surprise at how confident Hermione was. He helped her pull away the last of his shirt and she simply let her fingers slowly trail down his defined muscular form; taking him all in. Seamus was unbelievably aroused and he was having a hard time letting Hermione take her sweet old time of things. He needed her right now. It was more than just satisfying an urge it was as if the entire world would implode around them if they didn't move faster.

"Enough a this," He growled and he rolled over so that Hermione was trapped underneath him. He swiftly unbuttoned her shirt and expertly undid the clasp on her bra throwing her clothes into the growing pile on the floor next to them. He paused for a moment and she laid very still waiting for him to take the next step. He was stunned by how perfect she was and yet he was excited to know every inch of her, and he intended to do so. From top to bottom.

He kissed her once more on the lips and left a burning trail of kisses down her neck. He paused once more over her breasts before taking one nipple in his mouth and sucking and biting until he felt it harden beneath his ministrations. His hand kneaded her other breast as she started writhing and moaning beneath him. She dug his fingers in to his back as his free hand moved down to slide beneath her skirt. She heard the dainty fabric of her panties tear as he tried to pull them down. She hardly noticed. Suddenly one finger entered her and she dug her fingers in harder to Seamus' back. Then a second entered and found the bundle of nerves. Seamus so expertly hit all of her pressure points that she was panting and moaning and nearly begging for the release she needed. Seamus felt how close she was and lifted his mouth from her breast. Hermione lifted her head a bit as the fire diminished a bit and she allowed herself one more conscious thought. She reached out and undid the fastenings on Seamus' pants.

"Enough of this, Seamus," she parroted back to him. That was enough of an invitation to Seamus as his hard arousal sprung out of his trousers. Hermione wriggled out of her skirt quickly so that she was lying naked beneath him and she spread her legs a bit wider. Seamus whispered a contraception spell and positioned himself at Hermione's entrance. He grinned down at her and tangled his hand in her hair as he captured her mouth once again. He entered her slowly and felt her gasp as his girth entered the tiny space. He desperately tried not to hurt her, but who was he kidding, a girl's first time definitely hurt, no matter how gentle he was. He pushed through her hymen quickly and Hermione dug in to his back harder. He saw one tear escape her eye when he looked up at her before she closed her eyes and raised her hips to meet him and take him in further.

Hermione ignored the pain and allowed the pleasure to take over. They quickly found a rhythm that rapidly increased as they worked toward a cumulative crescendo. Hermione's already hypersensitive body was going in to shock as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through her. She heard herself screaming out Seamus' name as though she were hearing it from underwater. Ron had never made her scream before. Her screaming drove Seamus over the edge as he allowed himself to succumb to his own passion and with one final burst emptied himself into Hermione.

Seamus rolled off of Hermione and both lie on the floor panting. After a moment, Seamus propped himself up on his elbows and looked over at Hermione who was sweaty but smiling up at the ceiling lost in the high that comes from so much pleasure.

"Bloody hell, woman. That was incredible. You could kill a man ya know, love."

Hermione lazily rolled her head over to look at him. She sighed contentedly and conjured another blanket to cover the pair of them as his strong arms enveloped her. She felt as though she fit more perfectly in Seamus' arms than she had in any place else and with any other person. The last thought before sleep claimed them was that she wished she could lie there for the rest of her life.

**Reviews would be lovely as always.**


	4. Dilema

**Disclaimer: only the plot is of my creation. **

**Summary: It is right before the Christmas holidays.**

**A/N: Still not entirely sure where this is going so just hang in there. Seamus or Ron? Duty and Obligation or Love? **

Hermione and Seamus spent the next few weeks leading up to the winter holidays meeting in secret all over the castle. By far their favorite place was meeting in their abandoned classroom. It was the last day before the holidays started and Hermione was lying in Seamus' arms worn out from another bout of passionate sex. Something had been bothering Seamus lately though. He was all for the instant gratification of a good romp between the sheet but he wasn't anybody's dirty little secret.

"Hermione?"

"Mmmhmm?"

"I love you."

"You do?"

"Whats going to happen?"

"How do you mean, Seamus?"

"Between us."

"I… I don't know."

"Ron's a prat."

"I know."

"You don't love him."

"No, I don't"

"Will you tell him the truth?"

"No, I will not."

"Shall I then?"

"Absolutely not."

"Are you going to end it with him?"

"Most likely, no."

"Well that settles that then."

"What's settled?"

"I'm not anybody's second best, Hermione. You have to choose. Me or him. And if it is him, you choose, then this was our last time together. But you have to know, when you love somebody, you don't just stop loving them, I'll be here for you, but I can't wait forever. If I don't hear from you after the holidays, then that will be that."

"Damn it Seamus."

With that Hermione got up and walked out of the classroom, forgetting her wand, her robes and her shoes. She was wearing only her skirt and her half buttoned shirt and she was halfway down the hall when she realized what she must look like. She was about to turn around when she heard brisk footsteps down the hall.

"Miss Granger! What…? Oh dear."

"Pro- Professor McGonagall. Oh my goodness."

"Hermione what happened here?"

Hermione couldn't find the words to speak. She looked a wreck and now McGonagall wanted an explanation. A million excuses ran through her head until she looked up and saw that McGonagall's eyes were soft.

Suddenly the whole wild story was pouring out of her. How much she loved Seamus, but felt bound to go to Ron and how she had basically told Seamus that she would rather have a loveless relationship with Ron and be the golden girl of the wizarding world than say to hell with it and be happy. When she'd finished McGonagall was standing there dumbstruck. Hermione was breathing rather heavily. Oh of all the people to have confided in, it was her professor! Well at least it wasn't Malfoy she had just poured her guts out to. It was a few moments before anyone spoke.

"Well it seems to me, Miss Granger, you have a decision to make. I will have you know however, the general population has a very short term memory. And Ireland is beautiful." She smiled knowingly and left Hermione in her current state of disarray. Hermione didn't move from her spot in the hall for a long time with a million thoughts bouncing through her head. She had always done what was right and what was expected of her. Did she dare change her ways now? It was the classic dilemma between love and obligation.

By the time she got back to the classroom, it was deserted and she picked up her things and made her way back to her room to finish packing. She didn't see Seamus anymore and she was glad of it. She had a very tough decision to make. She doubted very much if she had enough courage to make it.

**Thanks for reading and reviewing should you feel the urge to do so. :D Carry on good people.**


	5. Decision

**Sorry it took so long. But the deed has been done, and Hermione made her decision. Hopefully I get the next chapter up sooner. Thanks for all the love. :D**

Hermione spent the first week of vacation at her parent's home and although she did her best to hide it, they could tell something was seriously bothering their only daughter. Since she had found them after the war she had spent a great amount of time with them, but she couldn't tell them what they had missed so she couldn't be as close with them as she'd once been. Still her mother had that intuition that comes with mothers and she came in to Hermione's bedroom on the night before she left for the Burrow.

She sat softly on the corner of Hermione's bed and watched her pulling clothes out of her wardrobe. She couldn't help but notice how much Hermione changed. She was no longer the little girl that she had sent off to Hogwarts but a world weary woman. Something was clearly wrong.

"Talk to me, darling."

Hermione's whole body tensed. She wanted to tell her mother, but how could she explain the feeling of intense obligation she felt towards Ron and his family and that's what was making her decision so hard. For the first time in her life, she wished she were just a normal muggle girl who had not lived through so much death and destruction and war. But she wished more than anything she could be a normal girl who could talk to her mother about boys.

"Mum, I don't think you would understand."

Mrs. Granger put on a knowing smile, "Why don't you try me."

Hermione turned around and looked in to the warm brown eyes that matched her own. She took a shaky breath in. What the hell she thought, why not.

"Everyone expects me to marry Ron, but I've cheated on him with a different man, who I think I've fallen in love with. I don't want to hurt either of them and I don't want to disappoint anyone."

"Oh my darling, don't be so foolish. Who is it that you will disappoint if you choose to be with the man you love? Who's opinion really matters? Your father and I love you no matter what, and you have friends who love you regardless of your choices in boyfriends as well. Surely they would want you to be happy. And to all the naysayers, well, their opinions on the subject don't matter."

* * *

><p>Hermione arrived at the Burrow with a clear mind and a heavy conscience. She would allow Ron a chance to prove that he did love her and that she was only with Seamus because she was lonesome. However, her holiday at the Burrow was doomed from the start.<p>

"'Mione! Oi! 'Mione!" Oh how she detested that nickname. Ron's lanky form was rushing toward her to meet her outside the wards around the Burrow. Hermione plastered a smile on her face and tried to keep the thoughts of Seamus that kept bursting through to herself. Ron finally reached her and scooped her up into his arms, but there was no rush of passion at being held by the man she supposedly loved. She saw his eyes get all droopy as though trying to look soft, but Hermione was only reminded of puppies. His face was getting closer to hers and there was no escaping. His mouth covered hers and all she could think was that kisses with Seamus were never this wet and sloppy. She kept her lips in a straight flat line in the hopes that it would be over quickly but that didn't seem to deter Ron who was trying to deepen the kiss by thrusting his tongue at her lips like a battering ram. Finally he set her on her own two feet and broke the kiss. He looked at her angrily.

"Why aren't you in to this? You would think that after not seeing your boyfriend for nearly six months, you would be a little more excited to see me."

Hermione was looking at him as she saw her whole life play out before her eyes. She didn't like what she saw. She had felt true passion and she needed that in her life. She could not bear to be with Ron for the rest of her life.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"  
>But Hermione didn't seem to have heard him. She looked up into his eyes that were full of anger and now were tainted with confusion.<p>

"Right then. I will not be staying here. It's time I was going." She turned to walk away. She had never had such clarity of thought before. She was going to go right to Seamus and tell him she was stupid and….

"Wait! 'Mione! Where the bloody hell are you going?" He had grabbed her arm and forced her around to look at him. Hermione felt herself cringe at his touch. Then she saw the hurt in his eyes.

She sighed. She did owe him an explanation; she was getting ahead of herself.

"Ron, I don't love you. And you don't love me. This thing between us hasn't been working for a very long time. We have only been together because that's what we were supposed to do. I'm tired of being what everyone expects. I… I found someone else. Someone I really love. Sorry Ron. I wish I had more to say, or something better to say, but I don't and I'm sorry."

Ron's face went from shocked to livid in a matter of moments. And then suddenly the anger ebbed away and he was standing there with a look of overwhelming sadness. Hermione couldn't look any more and she knew it was cowardly, but what was the point in staying? She felt like a giant weight had been lifted off her shoulders as she walked beyond the wards that would allow her to dissaparate. Just as she turned she heard a wail of grief and caught a glimpse of two red haired people and a black haired person rushing toward Ron but then it was gone and the suffocating squishing sensation was upon her as she apparated.

**We are almost there.**


	6. Delicious

**Not much to say here, so let's just jump right in people.**

Hermione found herself in an open field. The snow was up to her knees and she could barely move in any direction. She couldn't figure out where she was. She had never apparated this badly off course before. She was aiming for home, or Hogwarts, oh hell, she was aiming for anywhere that Ron wasn't. Well she admitted to herself as the snow blew around her; Ron wasn't anywhere near here. She peered around in all directions, out in the distance she saw a small cottage and there was smoke coming out of the chimney stack. However, as she turned towards the house she lost her balance and fell in the deep snow. Soaking wet and shivering she tried to get up but she kept slipping on the frozen ground that had compacted with her fall. Finally attaining and standing position she tried to move again but found that she had little traction in the snow and ice. After falling a second time she found herself feeling quite hopeless until she felt a small jab in her side. She pulled at the irritation and pulled out her wand. Looking at the thin strip of wood like she had never seen it before, she smacked herself in the forehead. Good thing no one saw this little episode. The brightest witch of the age, forgetting she had a wand. She promptly dried her clothes and cut a swatch through the snow toward the cottage making it there in record time.

The cottage was quaint and looked warm and welcoming. She marched right up to it and banged on the front door. A round woman with sandy hair opened it almost immediately. She took one look at Hermione and her rather disheveled appearance and said, "Oh love, what happened to yeh dear?"

Hermione was shivering despite having dried off from her clumsiness earlier. Her teeth were chattering violently. The woman pulled Hermione in the door and shut it firmly against the cold outside.

"Now what on earth were yeh doin out during a bloody blizzard?"

Hermione still couldn't answer the woman but moved closer to the fire and the woman came round with a steaming cup. She handed the cup to Hermione who drank it gratefully. Only when steam was pouring out of her ears did she realize what she had been given was a pepper up potion. Indeed she was feeling better. She sat down on the sofa that was nearest the fire.

"You're a witch?"

"Yes, dear. And you're Hermione Granger. Now how did you end up outside my house?"

She didn't have an accusing tone just a curious one. Hermione looked up in to her kind and open face and was suddenly struck by how familiar she looked. Hermione remembered seeing a woman just like her when she was fourteen at the World Cup. She was supporting Ireland, there with her son…

"Dear Merlin! You're Mrs. Finnegan.

"Aye, dear, that I am. Are you gonta answer me questions now?"

But Hermione barely heard her. Her mind was reeling. She had just apparated to Seamus' home. What was she supposed to tell his mother? Surely Seamus hadn't told her anything about her. What happened if Seamus walked in? But she was saved trying to come up with a viable excuse when she heard a ruckus above her. She looked up and followed the banging noise as it approached the stairs.

"Mam! Mam, there's snow comin in the window ta me room. We haven got a spare board anywhere? I need to seal it and the wind's too strong for me to get a clear shot with me wand."

Mrs. Finnegan sighed and walked over to a rickety stair case muttering under her breath about the house falling apart around her.

"Seamus Patrick Finnegan! We've got a guest in our house, enough shoutin if yeh please!

There was silence above them and Mrs. Finnegan turned from the stairs.

"Now how bout a cuppa tea love?"

Hermione had never been at a loss for words before but this was a completely ludicrous situation. Hermione merely nodded at Mrs. Finnegan as she pointed her wand at a kettle that immediately started whistling. She poured a cup and added a spot of whiskey to the mixture.

"That should warm yeh right up dear," Mrs. Finnegan said kindly as she handed Hermione the cup.

Hermione took the cup and drank it quickly letting it scald her tongue and throat. Hermione was doing her best to come up with a viable excuse for being outside the Finnegan's home when she heard someone thundering down the stairs.

"Mam! I got it all fixed."

Hermione's breath caught as she saw him round the corner and stop near the bottom of the steps. He was absolutely gorgeous. He had his shirt sleeves rolled up past his elbow allowing his shirt to tug deliciously at all the planes of his defined chest. Hermione wanted nothing more than to be in his arms, but seemed to have forgotten how to move properly.

Mrs. Finnegan stood up from where she had placed herself next to Hermione and looked at her only son, a bit of anger flashing in her eyes.

"Seamus, did yeh not hear me properly when I shouted that we had a guest. You're being very rude."

Hermione watched as Seamus' eyes slid from his mother's face to rest on hers. She mustered up a tiny smile that looked much more like a grimace in her state. Seamus' face went from blank, to confused and finally settled with stretching in to a wide grin. He bounded down the last few stairs and raced across the sitting room to the sofa where Hermione was. She saw the look of surprise on his mother's face as he scooped Hermione up whirled her around the room. When he finally stopped, Hermione looked in to his eyes properly and knew she'd made the right choice. She was in love with Seamus Finnegan.

"Yeh picked me," he whispered

"I… oh, of course I picked you, Seamus. I love you."

You wouldn't have thought it could happen, but Seamus' grin got larger.

"Yeh know, I knew yeh couldn't resist me, woman."

"Oh did you? Sure sure, Mr. Finnegan."

And then Seamus set Hermione down on the ground properly cupped her face in his two hands and lowered his mouth to hers. He kissed her more fully than she had ever been kissed in her life. She was warmed up more sufficiently than any potion ever could do and suddenly she was kissing him back as though every fiber of her being demanded that she should. Every nerve ending was on fire and she forgot that she was stuck in the middle of a blizzard, and that Seamus' mother was watching.

Their happy reunion was punctured by Seamus' mother clearing her throat rather loudly and saying something to the effect of, "Oh that was surprising. Oh honestly!" It was like being pulled out of a deep sleep or from underwater, as she and Seamus broke their kiss. Hermione was blushing furiously but Seamus was standing there looking at his mother triumphantly and Mrs. Finnegan was smiling.

"Well this was certainly a turn of events. Welcome to the family then, Hermione," said Mrs. Finnegan with laughter in her voice.

"We're not married yet mam," but in an undertone he added, "not yet at least love."

**~FIN~**

**Thank you for all your support. This is the end of my first fanfiction. The love is fabulous. There may be an epilogue some day but for now this is it. Thanks for sticking with me. You guys rock my socks. Cheers!**


End file.
